midiancityfandomcom-20200214-history
Amrys Kotenka
((CHARACTER IS NO LONGER ACTIVE IN MIDIAN. Amrys disappeared without warning, leaving her belongings behind, and may be presumed dead.)) Amrys Kotenka is a neko currently residing in Midian City. She does not have amnesia, but she does not really talk much about her past, nor does she feel the need to return to the mainland. She has some training as an assassin, but has never killed. She is a Catwalker Ghost. She speaks with mostly good grammar (she even occasionally remembers to say "whom" in the Object case), indicating that she is educated, but seems to not know many things that most would see as basics to society. These things include (real) human behavior, religion, and... well, anything that the Player thinks she wouldn't have learned in in the society she grew up in. She's a pretty good liar, but doesn't unless she feels that there's a good reason to do so. However, she has begun to "loosen up" her stiff behavior and tighten her lips when some things should not be said. ((I feel the need to note here that this page is in the process of a massive overhaul. Recent events have pretty drastically changed the character, and my RP style has changed slightly, which does have some effect on what information I want to put here. I will be cutting back on backstory, just because there's a ridiculous amount of it that doesn't make much difference, and adding some details that affect results of interaction with her.)) Background Beginnings ((This section is a bit vague just because I want to be able to make up a point in her memory on the spot if I need to keep a conversation going, without worrying about continuity. There's lots of info I have down and defined, but it's a list of facts that are more boring than really interesting info.)) She has always lived in a community mostly populated by hybrids, and mostly feline. This is how she was told the world was: No organization said that nekos had to be owned, but they were restricted, and so a few of these communities popped up where cats would be left to pretty much govern themselves. Most of the people in the town Amrys lived in were of the thinking that if they behaved more like humans, they would be accepted into human society sooner. ((That is to say, they may have had some behavioral oddities because they were cats, but they were not feral)) Because of this, she's generally more comfortable with cat hybrids than humans, but not to the point of not being able to associate with humans. She does have some trouble understanding human body language, as they're missing two major communication tools: ears and tails. This is how it really is: Novgorod Koshek, her hometown, was a community populated by the more successful results of genetic experimentation--the last test was to make sure they were sane, basically. She is third or fourth generation, so while she herself wasn't modified or even bred, her grandparents or great-grandparents were. Whether the scientists or the nekos themselves made up the story about "waiting to be accepted," or if it's just a simplified truth isn't known, nor does it really matter at this point. This explains her fur and skin color (experimentation with "chameleon cats" led to lots of fun colors, but no actual results), as well as her strength and recovery speed. Involvement with Five Wolves' Sin Five Wolves' Sin was a small gang working near where Amrys lived on the mainland. They primarily worked as assassins, but would occasionally take other jobs--anything to pay the bills. Someone (Amrys does not know who) hired them to kidnap a girl who had a very similar description to Amrys--"blue neko, female, about twenty"--for ransom. They took Amrys instead, and afraid that if they returned her, she would reveal who they were. Instead, they kept her safe, but trapped. After a while, they decided that a hungry mouth should have working hands attached to it, so they started training her to work with them. She went along with it until they sent her off for her first solo assignment. She refused to kill, and ran away with nothing but the clothes she was wearing, her knives, and the 500 amero down payment. Arrival in Midian The "Wolves", of course, followed her, willing to give up neither the money and gear nor the life of someone who knew their identities. Amrys found her way into a shipyard and stowed away on a freighter. Apparently, she was spotted and followed onto the ship. When she thought she would be far enough from land for it to be safe to slip out of hiding, two of the five gang members continued the chase on the ship, and Amrys jumped overboard to escape. Her knives sank to the bottom of the ocean, but when she washed ashore in Midian City, she still had the money in her boot. Life in Midian Amrys mostly lives on rooftops and in the CW den. She was told that her money was useless, but was able to trade some of it for credits (at an unfair rate, though she didn't find out until much later). Her main goal originally was to try to find money and figure out how to start her life in Midian, since it seemed like a good place to hide. She has joined the Catwalkers, and has been promoted to full Catwalker, then Ghost. Description Physical She stands around 5'6" tall, and has blue fur and hair. Her tail is long and narrow (short-haired). She has green eyes like a cat's. She usually wears dark greys, blacks, and reds. She keeps her hair tied back or cut short, and sometimes dyes it. Personality Amrys generally seems cheerful and/or confused. She tends to keep quiet, though she has started voicing her opinions when she feels necessary. She's probably a little too curious for her own good, but so far nothing too terrible has happened. Tact, if nothing else, often keeps her from poking her nose where it doesn't belong. She has little, if anything, going on in terms of psychological issues. She was rarely ever mistreated, even by the Five Wolves' Sin gang. She has a tendency to swing back and forth between being excessively meek and foolishly bold. She likes to explore, and doesn't mind sneaking in the back way. Because of Amrys's upbringing, she has rather odd perceptions of what's going on around her. She sees most faction disputes as being based either on territory or pride, seeing self-preservation where others see politics. She tends to watch her surroundings closely, to note threats and if needed, call for backup. And despite her apparent naivete, she is quite capable of thinking "like a criminal"--thinking of possible attacks that could be made against the den, even very strange and complex ideas. Trained Skills Fighting As a feline hybrid, Amrys has superior jumping skills and is also a good sprinter. She has the enhanced senses of smell and hearing, but is slightly nearsighted. She's stronger than she looks, but isn't incredibly strong, just fit. (The genetic modifications did add to this, but not enough to have much effect until she's desperate.) She has tough fingernails that could be used as claws, but prefers to avoid fights where she must be close enough to use them. She has some skill with knives and hand-to-hand combat, but isn't incredibly well trained. She generally expects to win against someone smaller than her (and could probably beat someone with similar skill of the same size), but against someone with a great deal of training, she would probably fare poorly. She can throw knives, and rarely misses against a stationary target. She's not as good against a moving target, but is still very likely to hit (70-80% hit). She also has a 9mm handgun, and is not as good of a shot as she is a knife-thrower, but is still not a bad shot. Amrys also has a set of gloves with sharp claws fashioned onto them from sharp scrap metal. She doesn't wear these often, but keeps them as backup when being well armed is necessary. Other She knows her way around a computer. Amrys speaks Russian. (OOC) Background Regarding Abilities (X substitutes a number that relies on knowledge of the exact dates of historical events in the setting's world history.) (I plan to eventually write these things up in the form of excerpts from papers written on the experiments at the time, as noted by WU intel grunts. For now, this is just for your OOC edumakayshun. It would take a lot of digging through file after file of paperwork to find this info, and you'd still have to put two and two together--Russian, cat, BLUE, etc. If you have access to this info and want to discover Amrys--even inform her >____< lemme know) Amrys is the Xth generation offspring of the more stable of the successful results of genetic modification and creation of "new" hybrids. These experiments were done in a research facility in Russia about 30 years before it became a part of the World Union, and the writings on the work had to be translated when it was discovered several years later. The location of the hybrids is still unknown to most, and has never been found by the WU. The location of this all-hybrid town was never indicated in any of the reports. The experiments were funded primarily by military channels, and had certain goals in mind: * Stealth * Strength * Speed * Intelligence (sufficient to be autonomous, preferably not so much as to question orders) They succeeded in these for the most part, primarily working with cat hybrids. However, they began implementing a new idea: 'Chameleon Cats' that could blend in with their surroundings. They did not add chameleon to the chimera, but rather attempted to modify some of the attributes that effect pigments in the body. The result of this was not a color-changing cat, but simply an oddly colored one. The coloration is in both the skin and the fur/hair. The hybrids created by this research group were generally more feral in appearance than most seen, but often very human in behavior. Most of them have very short fur (about half of the group is grey, black, or tabby; the other half is a mix of wildly colored cats) and green or gold eyes. A few have long fur. Physically, they are slightly stronger and faster than the cat hybrids previously seen, often with less visible muscle mass. Most of these hybrids "regenerate" quickly, which means that they heal slightly more rapidly from most injuries, and also that cell replacement in general is more frequent. A visible result of this is that hair and nails grow quickly, and fur sheds a LOT. (Expect blue fuzz to pile up on any couch Amrys frequents.) This also reduces the lifespan of these hybrids by up to 10 years, depending on the speed of regeneration. As of 12/16/XX(09), Amrys's life expectancy can be estimated at about 55 years, barring (the more likely, in Midian) untimely death. Feral behavior is rarely expressed in these hybrids, and the females have a very brief and mild annual heat cycle (a feature designed to enhance usefulness at all times in combat). However, in many of the original hybrids it was noted that in times of extreme duress or severe physical trauma, a very extreme feral mental state was induced, in which the subject would become extremely violent toward anything it deemed a threat. Physical strength seemed to be greatly increased during this time, though there are no visible physical changes. Following the violent stage, once all threats had been eradicated or fled from, the subject would go into a mating cycle (regardless of gender) for about a week. After this stage, the hybrid would lose consciousness for up to a day and then wake up in normal mental capacity, physically tired, with no recollection of the events. (This section is mostly finished, but is still technically in progress.) Involvement She likes to wander around the catwalks and watch people, but may not interact much unless someone else starts the conversation. She currently spends most of her time wandering above the city. She has joined the Catwalkers and is now a Catwalker Ghost, and is also employed by the MCCG. Amrys is likely to be seen on the catwalks or on the high rooftops. She doesn't venture to the ground as often anymore, but still does occasionally. RP Details and Minutiae (for those who want set in stone some details about Amrys, weapons, etc.) Weapons If Amrys is carrying, it's either visible on her avatar if visible ICly or noted in picks if it's hidden.. Amrys has three types of weapons: 1. Claws--Not used as often, mainly as backup when she's expecting the worst. These are fashioned onto a pair of fingerless gloves, and are made from twisted sharp metal. She keeps them clean as a precaution, so despite their origins, the odds of getting an infected cut off of these is fairly slim. They aren't smooth (they look it, because I'm not very good at torturing prims), so it WILL hurt both in and out. For these to work, there had to be some backing, so Amrys, when wearing these, has a thin layer of metal along the back of her hand as well. 2. Throwing knives--Amrys is very good with these. She has two. They are kept in good condition--cleaned and sharpened regularly. Amrys can use either hand with about equal skill, so when carrying other weapons, she keeps them to the left. I refer to their slots in the strap as sheaths, though technically they aren't. 3. 9mm handgun--Amrys is pretty good, but not excellent. She can shoot with her left hand, but not nearly as well. The gun contains 10 rounds, and is usually kept "Condition One"--one round in the chamber, safety on. She also normally carries one or two extra (full) clips. The gun, like the rest of her weapons, is kept clean and in good condition. The grip has a textured plastic, very difficult to lift prints from. Training Amrys trains daily. It can be assumed that at any time, given no physical requirement not to do so, that Amrys has been keeping up with the following training/practice routines: * Aerobic workout (running, pushups, pullups, curls, squat-thrusts, etc.) * Target practice (knives and gun) Amrys has had hand-to-hand training, though she doesn't spar very often. Inventory Amrys almost always has on her person at least one weapon from those listed above, clothing and boots, a wallet with a modest amount of money in it, pda, paper, and pencil. Her locker contains extra outfits, whatever weapons she doesn't have on her person, and her remaining money (it's all cash, and she has it hidden). Language I try to represent when Amrys speaks Russian as phonetic Russian. If another character on scene speaks Russian, I message a translation in case the other doesn't speak Russian OOC (especially since I'm not great at Russian, so errors are likely OOCly, and I transliterate oddly). Amrys does NOT have a Russian accent, though words that she is unfamiliar with may cause problems. For example, she pronounces "fox" with a drawn-out ks for the x. "Fok-ss" almost. In other places there's no such problem. The almost overly correct grammar is partly due to the simplicity of English grammar in comparison to Russian. "Who" and "whom," and the pronouns "he/him" and "she/her" are some of the very few remnants of cases in English, so it's easy enough to remember coming from a system with not "one and a half" but seven cases. She has mostly stopped speaking in a mix of Russian and English, now that she understands the concept of different languages, and that few around her understand Russian. OOC Silliness Just a factlist for anyone who would be interested. * Amrys is not a real name. I actually did not know this. The way she spells it in Russian, Амрысь, contains the word "lynx," as I recently found out. * Amrys's last name, Kotenka (Котёнка) is pronounced KoTYOnka, and means Kitten. The masculine version of her last name would be Котёнок, the less common term referring specifically to a male kitten. * Amrys does have an otchestvo--patronymic name. It has yet to be revealed, partly because she's rather informal, partly because the only places she's been asked for a full name are "official" places--first and familia (surname), rather than first and patronymic. * Novgorod Koshek means Novgorod of the Cats. Novgorod is the name of TWO cities in Russia (and two in Ukraine), and loosely translates to "new city" (bit of a misnomer at this point). The two cities in Russia are referred to as Veliky Novgorod (Great Novgorod) and Nizhny Novgorod (Lower Novgorod). The name I created is a play on the repetition in naming, though I modified the scheme. * Novgorod Koshek is located in the west of Russia, near St. Petersburg, south of Kareliya and not terribly far from Finland. Any character from Russia would note that Amrys's accent (in Russian) is similar to that of Russian-speakers from the Piter area, though a little off. * Amrys has more tabby in her than Russian blue. The pun was inevitable, and didn't actually occur to me. * The Russian blue thing didn't occur to me, even though I based Amrys on one of my cats, Heisie, who we think might be a Russian blue. We found her in a tree, so who knows, but she matches the description perfectly. See also *The Catwalkers External links * Ameretat Skytower on Flickr Photos of Midian and SL in general * Ameretat Skytower's Blog (includes letters from Amrys) * Ameretat Skytower's Twitter--for status updates. Category:Characters